This invention relates to material handling carts and more particularly to a material handling cart adapted for storing and transporting material handling totes.
In modern manufacturing processes, particularly those employed in the electronics industry, there is a need for a facility to handle large numbers of comparatively small electronic parts such as printed circuit boards and the like. During these manufacturing processes, there is a need to store parts and subassemblies at various stages of the process. For example, the parts and subassemblies need to be stored in large storage areas in large numbers and to have the ability to be moved in large quantities by industrial fork trucks and the like. These parts in smaller numbers also need to be moved from storage areas to work areas by handcarts and the like and to be stored at work areas under work surfaces or on vertical wall surfaces for access by manufacturing personnel.
A system has been developed which employs a uniquely designed material handling tote of the type disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 212,946, filed the same date as this application for MATERIAL HANDLING TOTE by Charles P. Schreiner et al. This material handling tote may be employed in a total material handling system and may be, for example, stored in large numbers on a pallet frame of the type disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 212,953, filed by Charles P. Schreiner for a PALLET FRAME the same date as this application. The material handling tote may also be moved from place to place and stored on a sturdy, lightweight material handling cart of the type disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 212,954, filed the same date as this application by Charles P. Schreiner for a MATERIAL HANDLING CART. Additionally, the material handling tote may be supported in a cantilevered fashion by the wall-hung support rail which forms the subject matter of this application or stored beneath a work surface on pairs of tote guides of the type disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 212,945, filed the same date as this application by Charles P. Schreiner for TOTE GUIDE. Each of the foregoing applications are owned by the same assignee as this application.